


Apologies Don't Mend Broken Hearts

by aiya_jakga



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiya_jakga/pseuds/aiya_jakga
Summary: This was not what Hecate had expected to see on that day.She had always known that nymph was trouble, and should would destroy her right there and now if Hades wasn't looking... like that.~a continuation of chapter 76~





	Apologies Don't Mend Broken Hearts

Hecate’s eyes were ablaze; they didn’t need to glow for the fury inside them to spill out, breaking the dam, pouring like a waterfall set to wreak havoc on the town before it.

She was goddess of witchcraft.

She was goddess of mischief.

She was fury. She was anger. She was.

“I suggest you leave now.” Her voice cracked the air around it like glass, loud in the stunned silence that preceded it.

“But-”

“You misunderstand me, _nymph_.” Minthe felt ice cold wind on her skin, nipping at her heels, licking around her neck like a frozen fire. “_I suggested you leave out of pure manners; it was not truly a suggestion.”_ The fire blazed colder, freezing Minthe’s heart to prevent it from beating. She had never been so afraid.

“**_Leave. Now.”_**

She ran.

Hecate smoothed down her suit before turning to Hades. His eyes were vacant, staring shocked at the space where Minthe had been standing only a moment before, tears spilling down his cheeks; one side of his face was slightly red and Hecate felt ice in her own veins at the realisation that she’d hit him before she’d arrived to stop her.

She wanted to chase after her, to crack open her soul on the pavement below, to open up every sin, every cruelty through her blazing fist of _magic_ and _witchcraft _and _I am so angry I cannot even put it into words, into screams, fury itself cowers before me._

Hades was cowering.

As if Minthe was still there.

Hecate realised her eyes were finally glowing.

Hades was cowering.

Because of _her_.

She let out a breath, willing her heart to stop beating in time with her wrath.

“Hades?” She said, as softly as she could; soft had never been her strong point.

Hades flinched.

“Sir, let’s…” she trailed off. Fuck. Hell, fury, damnation? That she could do. This?! _Fuck this_. “Should I call Persephone?” He liked Persephone, right?

Hades sucked in a breath. “No, no, please, I don’t want – _I’m sorry._”

_Ugh, get it together, Hecate. You are _not_ helping._

“Okay, okay, no Persephone.” _Uhhhhhhh…. _“Let’s get you home, hmm?”

“But… work…”

_Dumbass._ “Sir, you have eons of unused vacation time. You are taking today off.”

Hades flinched again but nodded.

“Let’s go out the back entrance. I’ll call a different car.”

She pulled out her tablet, quickly sending out a notice that _certain corridors_ were off limits until further notice, before pulling Hades along out of the building and into a more subtle car than what Hades preferred to drive.

Hades was not a particularly flashy person, but Zeus be damned, his _cars _were.

Hades was still quiet, head down, hair covering his face, hands twisting into a small piece of fabric. Hecate wished she was better at comforting people; she’d always known how fragile her boss was, but she’d believed, no, she’d _hoped_ he’d be okay, that her more abrasive way of comforting would be enough.

But it wouldn’t be enough right now.

They sat quietly beside each other in the car as Hecate drove, his damnable fiddling was driving her to distraction but she couldn’t fault him for it; she never could have done, but especially not now his face when _Minthe_ had said… those, those _things _was seared into her mind.

Had she said something like that to him before?

She gripped the steering wheel tighter before noticing Hades glancing at her nervously. Fuck.

Just how long had this been going on?

They pulled into Hades’ house and Hecate cut the engine. Silence. Silence.

She felt herself trembling finely, energy bleeding out of her, _anger_ bleeding out of her. She _would_ hunt down Minthe and sear into her mind for all eternity the punishment for what she had done.

But not now.

Hades was more important.

“Let’s get inside, okay?” Hades nodded silently and stepped out the car. Hecate though the silence would kill her, suffocate her. “You get changed into something more comfortable. Coffee?”

“Thank you.”

Hades wandered into his bedroom as Hecate busied herself with the kitchen. She wasn’t sure she could help him alone, but would calling someone be a betrayal? She sighed.

Better he resent her than he resent himself, she supposed.

But who to call? Persephone was out of the question, should could see now what a foolish suggestion that had been. Zeus? Poseidon? Perhaps; she knew they loved their brother fiercely, but they were rather… self-absorbed.

Hera? That was an idea. She knew the goddess didn’t have much patience for the ‘big three’ but… she knew Hera loved him.

Who else could it be? Hecate realised painfully that she had just listed every single person she could possibly call; how had she not noticed how few friends Hades had? Zero. He had zero friends, every person on this list was family! Or her, but she was his employee.

Zero friends.

Hecate swallowed down her anger and her sorrow before pulling out her phone and scrolling to Hera’s contact. What other choice was there?

**Author's Note:**

> So I only started reading Lore Olympus yesterday and I'm already here. Oops.
> 
> This is presently a one shot but I might grow it into a chaptered fic later; I have a rule where I'm only allowed one chaptered fic at a time and I already have one going so yeah. But when that's finished we'll see. It's a strong maybe.
> 
> Also the zero friends thing was a very depressing realisation for me - he really only has family and employees (other than Persephone because even though she is an employee their relationship is very much not employee-boss). Someone protect my poor blue boy.


End file.
